


U̶n̶Forgettable

by sorryiforgotmyusername



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, More tags will be added later, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryiforgotmyusername/pseuds/sorryiforgotmyusername
Summary: Papyrus, the happy, adorably-determined skeleton. Never seen without a smile on his face. He couldn't ever be sad, right?... Right?





	1. Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> ok first of all i apologize about how shitty the strikethrough effect is, the copy pasted strikethrough does nOT work very well on two letters
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> the other chapters are gonna be longer i swear

When most people thought of Papyrus, they would think about the loud, noisy, outspoken monster.

 

What they wouldn’t think of is the silent, calm skeleton sitting on a rock and forlornly looking out at the vast forests of trees that covered this underground cavern known as Snowdin.

 

The thing is, he was actually a pretty quiet guy.

 

He supposed that he started the habit of speaking loud somewhere in his childhood. However, like most memories from that era, the recollection seemed fuzzy...  like there was something missing

 

But… he had much liked noise. Places like the overpopulated, loud, and crowded capital were just... too much for him. And Hotland, which is plagued by the never ending whirring of conveyor belts, and other machines… Ugh. Not to mention… he never much liked Hotland, for reasons he couldn’t quite place his bony, gloved finger on.

 

Waterfall was nice, but it was a bit too soggy for his liking. Which left Snowdin, his chosen city (if you could even call it that) of residence. Errr… technically Sans’s chosen city of residence, but they both wanted to live there.

 

Speaking of Sans…

  
The large skeleton stood up and looked around. “ _Where is my bonehead brother?!?!??_ ”, he thought, quizzically, looking for hints of a deep blue jacket, in a stark contrast against the bright, white snow. “ _He should be meeting with the human now…_ ” And just like that, the noise of a fart cut through the air. Papyrus narrowed his eyes in shame, second-handedly embarrassed for his older brother’s prank, which by now was as getting old as it was unfunny. With a huff, the disgruntled skeleton got up and walked towards his post, getting ready to meet the human.


	2. Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops this one isn't longer

Externally, Papyrus was comically mistaking a human for a rock. Internally, he was face palming.

 

This was one of his least favorite parts of each “run”. Where he was reduced to comedic relief, someone to laugh at. It’s not HIS fault that he didn’t know which object Sans was pointing to! That he didn’t _quite_ know the appearance of a human! That…

 

Ugh. He was just the stupid, dumb sidekick. Like he always was. In everything. Unlike Sans.

 

… Whatever. He plodded through his speech, with his usual gusto. But the words sounded fake and artificial in his mind.

 

Those words hadn’t sounded real in a while.

 

He wondered if Sans could tell.

 

… Papyrus doubted he could. Otherwise, Sans would’ve confronted him about it, right? But then again… it’s not like Papyrus would ever tell Sans about _his_ ever-declining enthusiasm. That would be a dead giveaway he remembered resets.

 

And that was one thing he would _never_ allow Sans to know.

 

Papyrus sighed. Even though that meant staying the naive, stupid, little brother forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't exactly get everything i intended to in this chapter, oh well

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know there isnt much to work off of yet, but any and all constructive criticism is very much appreciated- i really want to try and improve my writing


End file.
